


Obligatory Magolor Birthday Oneshot

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Mirrored [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mirror Universe, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: It's Magolor's birthday.-Complete with no edgy title this time. It's Magolor's 'birthday' today, so I needed to make a fic regarding it, obviously.Sequel toAmative.Prequel toBlue Cat.





	Obligatory Magolor Birthday Oneshot

    "Mags!! What are you doing?"  
    Dark Matter was in their regular eyeball form once more (apparently it was more comfortable for them) when they came into the dining room. Said dining room had a sort of open view of the kitchen, which was separated from the rest of the room via counters.   
    "Making food."  
    Magolor looked up from what he was making to see them floating towards the counter.   
    "Well, yeah, no duh. Thanks. I see that. But it doesn't smell awful in here, so you're not cooking anything made of meat."  
    "You don't have a nose to-"  
    "So, what are you cooking? It's something new, I can tell. You've got like.. Powder all over your face. I'd wipe it off and show you, but I don't have hands right now."  
    Magolor left the whip in the bowl, still keeping one of his hands on the rim of the aforementioned whilst he wiped his face. Sure enough, there was powder all over his face. Flour.  
    "I'm making a cake."  
    He drifted his hand over to one of the face cloths hung on an oven door, wiping his face appropriately. He'd put that out to wash later. He made sure to check his edgy black clothes for any signs of the substance. It wasn't sighted anywhere, but he didn't doubt some of it was probably on his hood too.  
    "A cake?"  
    "It's like a uh.. It's made out of plants and stuff. It tastes nice."  
    Dark Matter still gave him a weird look, like he was speaking Halcandran or something. He grabbed a red book, perched on a little stand for easy reading, and held it up before the cyclopes orb.  
    On that particular page was the recipe and instructions on how to make said cake, along with an image of the finished product. Dark Matter looked it over for a second or two before Magolor put the book back.  
    "That seems like it's going to be really good! What's it for?"  
    "I mean.. It's for eating?"  
    "No, Mags. I mean, like, is it for an occasion or is it for something special you egg."  
    Did he just get called an egg as a term of endearment?  
    "Well it's uh.."  
    Magolor wasn't really sure how to put it. He sorta assumed this sorta topic would be alien to a Dark Matter, but he'd do his best to deal with this can of worms now that he's been asked to open it.  
    "It's for my birthday."  
    "MAGS IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY???"  
    Oh, apparently they did know.  
    "Why didn't you tell me!?"  
    "Well I-"  
    "I need to go get you a gift last minute now!! You should've told me this yesterday!!"  
    They sounded extremely exasperated.  
    "Y-You don't need-"  
    "Yes I do!! I do need to!! You're my friend and I want to go get you a gift for your birthday!!"  
    They shifted into their 'swordsman' form, becoming a lot smaller but a lot more.. Less recognizable as a Dark Matter. The whole 'floating big eyeball' form was more iconic than this one. Magolor appreciated this form a lot more because of it's aesthetic appeal.   
    "Dark Matter-"  
    "Okay, be right back!"  
    Before Magolor could say anything else, they flew from the room, and probably out of the Starcutter as well. He groaned a little, but the idea of someone caring enough to go get him a gift on his birthday wasn't lost on him. It was really, really nice of them..   
    Their friendship really was enough of a gift to him, but now it was being consummated further through material means.. Perhaps he reddened a bit at the thought of someone caring about him that much.  
    Well, no use in chasing after them.. Or worrying about them. Might as well get back to his cake.  
  
<hr>  
  
    Magolor was awoken by the sound of the egg-shaped white timer ringing extremely loudly on the counter. The cat flailed a little bit, grabbing the thing, turning it off like one would an alarm clock. This, obviously, didn't work, so it forced Magolor to actually come back to cognitive thought.      
    He took a catnap whilst waiting for the cake to bake, since he was a bit drowsy. He just curled up right on the kitchen's tiled floor and slept. Everywhere in this ship was so comfortable to sleep on.. Even the floor.  
    Looking to the oven, he grabbed oven mitts and put it ontop of his red hand mitten things. Open the oven, extract the package, put it onto the counter, close the oven, take off oven mitts. Simple. Mission accomplished. Good job, catman.  
    Finding a platter and knife, Magolor worked his way around the edges of the tin after it cooled a bit to remove the chocolate cake from it. Thank goodness for all the goods in the storage bay. How the Starcutter had all these things onboard and none were rotten was beyond him. Same thing with having those modern day books in its library..  
    Putting the cake onto the platter, he looked it over. Looks good. Looks real good. Smells real good. Real good. Good.  
    Really outdid yourself on reading the instructions correctly this time, Magolor.   
    Grabbing a tube of frosting, he went to decorate the outer rim of the dark brown cake with white sugary goodness. He heard a loud bang on the Starcutter, making his ear twitch a bit, but he kept his hand steady. Dark Matter was back, and just in time as well.  
    "Honey, I'm hooomee!"  
    Dark Matter called distantly. Magolor smiled to himself quietly at the greeting.  
    Soon enough, the caped Dark Matter was back within the dining room, something in their clawed, ghostly-looking hands. A little box, it appeared. Despite the fact they were floating, they looked like they might burst from excitement.  
    "I got you a thing."  
    They squeaked, placing it onto the table before transferring back to their big eyeball form.  
    "Thank you, Dark Matter.."  
    He was a little bashful in the way he spoke, which they most likely duly noted.  
    "Anything for my friend! Plus, it's your birthday, so you basically needed to get a gift. Everyone needs a gift on their birthday!"  
    His last birthday gift was an extra helping of knuckle sandwiches. So, to say that he didn't get many actually decent birthday gifts was an understatement. Now that he had an actual friend rather than just some roughneck allies, that would change. That fact really comforted him. Friend..  
    "Come over here and open it!!! Open it!!"  
    "O-One second-"  
    "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaag-"  
    "Okay, okay, one second!"  
    Getting his handle on the cake, he floated from the kitchen, placing the creation on the table near the box. He made a return trip to go grab two plates and some utensils. He, himself, personally, didn't want to get his edgy black clothes any more stained than they already were.  
    He took a seat whilst Dark Matter just insisted on floating.  
    "Open the thing! The box! Open.."  
    Dark Matter was very, very insistent. Well, surely they would be. They did get him a gift, they would want to see how he'd react. Taking the box in his red gloves, he noted how there was a little logo for a strange company on it. It certainly wasn't from Halcandra. It wasn't written in the native language.  
    Taking the top flap of the box, pulling it back.. Another box. This one less cube-like and a little more flat. Taking it out and opening up this one revealed contacts. Bright red contacts. For eyeballs. For his eyeballs.  
    "These-"  
    "They're contacts! For your eyes! I know you can probably see fine, but since you're going for looking super edgy and stuff, I figured you'd want red eyes! Those are edgy."  
    It's true. His eyes were completely white in color, maybe even tinted a little blue. They were not at all edgy— not in comparison to red ones, at least. He checked the contacts for their size. He was sure they'd fit.. They looked like they would.  
    "How did you..?"  
    "I went off-planet and stole them."  
    Magolor, shocked, turned to them.  
    "You stole them!?"  
    "Mags, I don't have money."  
    "Oh, right.."  
    Back down to the contacts again. They seemed to even match the color of his gloves.. How nice.. This was probably one of the nicest things he'd ever been given, and knowing they were from another planet too..  
    "Once we get to the Master Crown, we can just magic up another pair to replace those ones in that store anyways."  
    Dark Matter brought up a good point, chipper and optimistic.   
    "Now eat that cake," Dark Matter poked at Magolor the best they could with their entire body, "we can't go flying the Starcutter on an empty stomach, can we?"  
    "Wait, Dark Matter, you want to go today?"  
    "Yeah, silly. The best birthday present I can give you is waiting ontop of Landia's head. I have until your planet's midnight in order to get it, don't I? So, best get going as soon as possible, I don't wanna miss out on giving you the best present in the entire galaxy!"  
    Magolor felt like he was going to tear up from how much spontaneous happiness he was feeling and unadulterated kindness he was receiving. Dark Matter really was a gift. A gift that refused to stop giving.  
    "Don't you wanna eat some?"  
    Magolor offered, putting the contacts down to retrieve the knife— which he didn't notice Dark Matter's pupil constrict and focus on— and cut the cake into slices. They blinked a little bit.  
    "I mean, when I go back into your body, I'll basically have ate whatever you ate."  
    "Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"  
    Activate puppydog eyes. The victim is stunned.  
    "W-What!? No! Mags, I'll eat the whole cake! I just wanna make sure you get to eat it too!"  
    Stars, they're sweet.. Considerate, kind, positive in every facet. They were such a good friend. The best thing he could've ever asked for.  
    "How about you eat half and I eat half, then?"  
    Got em. Magolor knew how to be a fair friend. Though, he very much doubted he could actually manage to eat four slices of something sugary without getting sick. He would have to try.  
    "Alright, but I feel like I'm mooching on your stuff.."  
    Dark Matter floated close to the table, forcibly moving chair and what not out of the way as they did. He placed four slices of cake onto their plate. It was a bit crowded on said plate, but he made it work. Skills. He just dragged the platter over to himself.  
    Whilst he was busy cutting up his own food, he took one look at Dark Matter. The food just.. Went into their eyeball. Like, it didn't get stuck in their eye like sand or something would, the food just got absorbed into there.  
    It was weird.  
    Regardless of their weirdness, he was going to really love fixing the universe with them. Together, together they'd be able to bring happiness to others, to right wrongs, to do things that no mortal creature has ever done before on such a scale.   
    What could ever possibly go wrong?


End file.
